MALENTENDIDO FAMILIAR
by Liss83
Summary: Steve queria una oportunidad. Danno consiliar dos partes fundamentales de su vida. Y Grace queria
1. Chapter 1

**El papeleo siempre se le había hecho lo mas agobiante del mundo. Él había entrado a la academia para atrapar a los malos, no para justificar ante los superiores el por que había usado las balas. Lo bueno era que era viernes y pasaría por su hija y por dos días se desconectaría del mundo. Serian solo él y su monito. Sin embargo esa idea en vez de animarlo le estrujo su maltrecho corazón.**

 **Tanto Kono, como Chin ya se habían ido y pensó en invitar a Steve a ver una película en casa. Por los viejos tiempos, pensó. Salió de su oficina, y por alguna razón sus manos les sudaban demasiado. Recorrió el camino hasta el despacho de su jefe e iba tocar cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente para dejar pasar a una despampanante y…. ¿furiosa? Catherine**

 **\- Entiéndeme Catherine – decía Steve con un tono cansado – se lo prometí y no quiero fallarle**

 **\- ¡No es nada tuyo! – grito la mujer fuera de si**

 **\- Pero es como si lo fuera – dijo Steve en un tono que no admitía replica – Danno – susurro al notar la presencia de su compañero**

 **\- Yo… no quise molestar – susurro el rubio**

 **\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! – dijo la mujer furibunda**

 **\- Vine a… – empezó Danno pero desistió al entender que su compañero estaba en medio de una pelea con su novia – despedirme. Tengo…**

 **\- Nadie te lo pregunto – dijo Catherine – ¡solo vete!**

 **\- ¡Catherine, no le hables así! – exigió Steve – Ya te explique la situación. Vamos Danno – dijo Steve cediéndole el paso al rubio – ya es tarde para recoger a Grace**

 **\- ¿Recoger a Grace? – dijo Danno sorprendido**

 **\- Si. Ella me invitó a cenar – dijo Steve – ¿no te lo dijo?**

 **\- Si, claro – dijo Danno – vamos ¿nos acompañas Katherine? – dijo sonriendo y pensando en que ese juego lo podían jugar los dos**

 **\- No es necesario – dijo Steve nervioso**

 **\- Ella es tu novia Steve – dijo Danno con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos – claro que también es bienvenida**

 **\- Perfecto – dijo la mujer – voy a alistarme. ¿Pasas por mi Steve?**

 **\- Eh, te mando la dirección – dijo este – ya te dije que le prometí a Grace pasar tiempo con ella. Vamos – concluyo el comandante saliendo con su compañero**

 **Steve conducía como de costumbre, pero lejos escuchar los reclamos de su compañero por su amor a la velocidad, este estaba ensimismado en sí mismo. De pronto giro en un callejón solitario y pisó el freno, de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad hubiesen salido disparados por el parabrisas**

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa, animal? – protesto el detective**

 **\- ¡Vaya, por fin dices algo? – dijo Steve – Estoy harto Danno. ¿Por qué la invitaste?**

 **\- Es tu novia – dijo Danno con un hilo de voz aunque no había sido su intensión que sonara así**

 **\- ¡Sabes perfectamente porqué! Quiero estar en familia – le dijo Steve rozando su mano**

 **\- No somos una familia – dijo Danno alejándose y bajándose del auto. Steve lo imito – ¡no podemos ser una familia!**

 **\- ¿Por que? – dijo Steve acercándose lentamente**

 **\- No se… déjame pensarlo… quizás porque… ¡Grace no es tu hija! – alzo la voz mientras sus lagrimas caen.**

 **\- Pero la amo como si lo fuera – dijo abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás – muchas familias tienen dos papás. ¿Por qué no podemos ser así? Yo te amo Danno. Estoy con mi corazón en la mano rogándote que me dejes ser parte de tu mundo y del de Grace. Y me niego a no tener la oportunidad de hacerlos felices**

 **\- ¿De Grace? – dijo Danno sorprendido**

 **\- No soy tonto Danno – le acaricia el rostro – se que es un paquete indivisible. Y me parece perfecto. Tú eres el amor de mi vida y Grace la hija que nunca tendré**

 **\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Danno sorprendido – ¿La hija que nunca tendrás?**

 **\- Danno, amo a un hombre y nunca tendremos hijos juntos – susurro acariciándole el rostro – por obvias razones. Pero no importa. Por mi esta bien. Él llego a mi vida con la niña mas hermosa del mundo y si me dan una, solo una oportunidad, puedo ayudarle a educar a esa niña y que también sea un poquito mi hija.**

 **\- No lo entiendes ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que a Grace no le gusta la idea?¿que ya no me quiera ver por que yo…? – dijo Danno pero es interrumpido por unos labios que asaltan los propios y no se pudo resistir, se aferro a la camisa azul de su jefe como si no haya mañana. Sintió como ese beso se volvía mas demandante y le dio mayor acceso. Las manos del comandante se colaban bajo la camisa de su compañero, acariciando esa tersa piel, haciendo pequeños círculos logrando que el rubio se relajase y suspirara dentro del beso**

 **\- Te amo – le susurro el Marín – tenemos que recoger Grace**

 **\- No Steve – dijo Danno – yo debo recorrer a mi hija. Solo**

 **\- Hay algo mas – dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente – ¿Qué pasó Danno? – esté no contesta – ¿Qué paso? – exhorta el detective**

 **\- Le insinué a Grace la posibilidad de formalizar una relación – dijo Danno con voz apagada – y se puso… repetía que no podía hacerle eso. No quiero que me deje de querer, Steve ¡Que se aleje de mi! – se alejo suavemente – no la puedo perder – se alejo lentamente**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – susurro Steve**

 **\- No te quería lastimar – dijo Danno mientras una lagrima se le cayo – perdóname – tomo las llaves de su auto, subió a esté y se fue deprisa**

 **Sus lagrimas caían a raudales y sus manos temblaban. Avanzo unas cuadras y se estaciono, tenia que calmarse. Grace no podía verlo en ese estado, sin contar que se podía accidentar. Había fantaseado tantas veces en que serian una familia. Steve, él y Grace. Pero su hija había tirado por tierra todos esos sueños diciendo que ella ya tenia una familia y no quería otra.**

 **Le tomo cerca de veinte minutos calmarse completamente, por lo que acelero a fondo, estilo Steve. Se esforzó en sonreír. Como le dolía siquiera pensar en él, pero su hija era lo primero. No permitiría que nada levantase un muro entre Grace y él. Llego tarde al colegio. Ya habían pocos niños. Se bajo del auto y la busco, pero no había señales de ella. Se estaba desesperando cuando llego al parque de la escuela. Ahí estaba su pequeña, riendo a carcajadas entre juegos con…**

 **\- ¿Steve? – dijo sorprendido el rubio**

 **\- Hola Danno – dijo con una sonrisa radiante**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto este nervioso**

 **\- Lo invite a cenar con nosotros – dijo Grace sonriendo**

 **\- Ya veo – dijo Danno – y yo no sabía nada porque… – termino cruzando los brazos**

 **\- ¿Te molesta? – dijo Grace con una voz que le partió el corazón a los adultos**

 **\- Claro que no monito – dijo abrazándola – vamos**

 **\- Las llaves – dijo Steve extendiendo la mano**

 **\- ¡Es mi auto! – protesto Danno**

 **\- Pero no lo sabes disfrutar – dijo Grace con una sonrisa picara mientras le arrebataba las llaves y se las entregaba a Steve – él si –. Steve soltó una carcajada mientras Grace se abrazaba de su cuello descansando su cuerpo sobre la espalda del hombre**

 **\- ¡Grace! – protesto Danno, pero solo jugando – te quedaras sin postre**

 **\- ¡No! – dijo mirando alarmada a su padre y luego a Steve**

 **\- Negociaremos – dijo este encogiendo los hombros**

 **\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Danno**

 **\- Estas disculpado – dijo Grace sonriendo – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer que no te perdonaremos tan rápido la próxima vez.**

 **\- Vamos princesa – dijo Steve mientras se enfilaban hacia el automóvil, minutos después al ver que el detective no salía de su estado de shock le grito – ¡Danno apúrate que tenemos hambre!**

 **La cena fue divertida. Danno cocino como de costumbre y cuando Steve y Grace intentaron ayudar todo se volvió un caos, al grado que Danno quedo en medio de una batalla campal. No quedaba un milímetro de sus ropas limpias, pero poco o nada le importaba, quería guardar esos momentos en su memoria para siempre. Dos horas mas tarde, y a sugerencia de Steve, estaban sentados al estilo indio en el suelo de la cocina, cenando en medio de risas. Steve miraba de reojo como Danno se sonrojaba cada vez que "accidentalmente" le rozaba la mano. Después de la cena, Grace se fue a bañar mientras ellos limpiaban todo el lugar**

 **\- ¿Qué simple seria pasar así el resto de nuestras vidas? – le susurro Steve al oído logrando que el rubio se estremeciera.**

 **\- Ya estoy lista – dijo Grace entrando con la piyama ya puesta**

 **\- Entonces, a la cama – dijo Steve alzándola en brazos – hoy te llevare a la cama**

 **\- ¿Enserio? – dijo emocionada**

 **\- No solo eso – dijo Steve – Yo se que ya eres grande, pero te quiero contar la historia de un príncipe que no lograba convencer a la princesa – dijo sonriendo al sentir la mirada del detective sobre él – de cuanto la amaba**

 **\- Pero que tonta – dijo Grace haciendo que Steve lanzara una carcajada y Danny se sonrojara aun mas no poder –, si un príncipe me quisiera yo me abrazaría a él fuerte fuerte para que nunca se vaya – termino aferrándose al cuello del comandante**

 **\- Yo opino exactamente igual, si me quisiera una princesa, la abrazaría así – dijo Steve entrujándola a la niña en un abrazo logrando arrancarle una carcajada – y después le haría cosquillas para demostrarle cuanto la quiero**

 **Danny se quedo un rato viendo como interactuaban los otros dos. Después se retiro sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura**

 **\- Steve – suplico Danno cerrando los ojos – no me hagas esto, por favor**

 **\- ¿No te gusta? – susurro Steve besándole el cuello y arrancándole un gemido a su compañero – vamos a la recamara**

 **\- Grace – dijo Danny mientras giraba lentamente para encararlo**

 **\- Sí no haces ruido – dijo Steve levantándolo para que el rubio ponga sus piernas alrededor de su cintura – no se va enterar**

 **\- ¿Y si se despierta a media noche? – dijo Danny con los ojos cerrado**

 **\- Seré un papá moderno – enfilándose a la recamara – que le ayuda a la mamá y se levanta a media noche si su hija tiene pesadilla**

 **\- ¡Yo no soy la mamá! – protesto Danny**

 **\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre que si lo eres? – le susurro al oído desabrochándole el cinturón. Danny solo pudo sonreír mientras su ropa era brutalmente desgarrada**

 **\- Comandante, esa camisa me gustaba – protesto con una media sonrisa**

 **\- Me gustaría decir que lo lamento – sus manos acariciando los abdominales definidos del mas bajo – pero seria la peor de las mentiras**

 **Suavemente lo hizo retroceder hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y con un suave empujón lo hizo caer sobre esta. Le desabrocho el pantalón y lentamente lo tiro hacia abajo mientras esparcía beso suaves sobre sus muslos. Sintió como se estremecía el detective bajo su tacto. Por un instante se quedo contemplándolo en silencio. Para él, Danny era lo mas perfecto y hermoso que existía**

 **\- No me mires así me da vergüenza – dijo Danny sonrojado**

 **\- Avergonzado te ves aun mas hermoso – dijo besándole el cuello.**

 **Lentamente bajo por su abdomen escuchando los gemidos bajos del rubio. Deposito besos alrededor de la base de su hombría y luego asedio suavemente por esta. Cuando llego a la punta, degusto el sabor del rubio y sin mas aviso se la metió a la boca haciendo que Danny lanzara un pequeño grito. Indistintamente este embistió dos veces contra la boca de su jefe y luego descargarse en ella con un pequeño grito de placer**

 **\- Delicioso – susurro Steve dejando esparcidos besos en su ascenso hasta su boca la cual devoro hasta que los pulmones les exigió aire**

 **\- Dame sitio amor, – susurro acomodándose entre sus piernas – que quiero subir a la gloria**

 **Un Danny totalmente sonrojado coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante y escondió la cara en el cuello de esté mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Siempre era así**

 **Steve tanteo con un dedo que se escurrió por su entrada completamente húmeda, que delataba la necesidad que sentía del hombre que estaba bajo él devorándole los labios como si no existiera un mañana. Dany no supo cuando el dedo se convirtieron en dos… tres…, en una hombría que exigía llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser arrastrándolo a un mundo de sensaciones al cual, en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de renunciar**


	2. 2

El aroma a café y una suave risa despertó al teniente de la fragata, Steve McGarret. Se dio la vuelta y sin abrir los ojos aspiro el olor. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar donde estaba y que había pasado apenas unas horas antes. Se levanto, se dio un baño y se puso su ropa del día anterior. Sonrió frente al espejo recordando la cena divertida que habían compartido. Fue a la cocina y encontró a Grace poniendo la mesa mientras Dani servía café.

\- Steve – dijo la niña lanzándose a los brazos de este

\- Buenos días monito – dijo el Marín sonriendo - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Preparando el desayuno con Danno – sonrió la niña – siéntate, ya te servimos

\- ¿Quien será? – dijo Danny cuando sonó insistentemente el timbre – empiecen sin mi – dijo tomando una tostada y yendo a abrir

\- Todo se ve delicioso – dijo Steve bajando a la niña y sentándose ambos a la mesa

\- ¿Qué pasa, Steve? – pregunto Grace asustada al escuchar gritos

\- Quédate aquí monito – ordeno este saliendo de la cocina. Al llegar a la entrada encontró a Danny discutiendo con una mujer

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Catherine? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Eso es lo que yo pregunto Steve – dijo la mujer furiosa – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Me quede esperándote toda la noche! ¡No me llamaste! ¡No fuiste a tu casa a dormir! ¡Y mira donde te encuentro! En casa de un…

\- ¡Basta! – ordeno el castaño – no te atrevas a decir ni una palabra mas. Hablemos en otro lugar

\- ¿Todavía te atreves a defenderlo frente a mi? – dijo la mujer alzando aun mas la voz

\- ¡No le grites a mi papá Steve en nuestra casa! – dijo la niña corriendo a abrasarse a este que sorprendido la alzo en brazo

\- ¿Qué dijiste Grace? – pregunto Danny apenas por la sorpresa

\- ¡No te vayas papá! – lloraba la ni niña contra el cuello del comandante – no nos dejes ni a mi papi ni a mi. Te amamos

\- Grace – susurro Danny sin salir de su asombro

\- ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo mocosa? – siseo la mujer

\- Ve con Danno – dijo Steve pasándola a los brazos de este a pesar dé que la niña no se quería desprender – salgamos. No quiero que la niña nos escuche – ambos salieron mientras Danny intentaba desesperadamente.

Poco a poco, y con palabras dulces, Grace logro calmarse. Danny dijo que era hora de desayunar, pero ella declino y se fue a su recamara. A media mañana su padre fue a verla y la encontró llorando en silencio acostada en su cama

\- Tienes que comer algo – dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello

\- ¿Por qué se fue? – pregunto la niña con un hilo de voz – ¿Ya no nos quiere?

\- Es complicado – dijo Danno tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque llevaba horas haciéndose las mismas preguntas sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Hasta hace unas ratos Steve le juraba amor eterno y suplicaba por una oportunidad, y ahora que se les presentaba esa oportunidad, él se había largado con… Respiro hondo tratando de serenarse, había preguntas mas urgentes que exigían respuestas inmediatas – Grace… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Catherine que Steve era tu papá? ¿De donde sacaste eso? – la niña se mordió el labio y bajo el rosto – no tengas miedo, monito, dímelo

\- Este… año… – empezó la niña – entró un niño nuevo a mi clase y nos hicimos amigos, el me conto que no tenia un papá y una mamá como los demás, sino que tenia dos papás, hombres… los dos, que se querían mucho y que su papá hacia las cosas que hacían todos los papás, y que su papi hacia las cosas que hacen las mamás – dijo bajando el rostro

\- Ya veo – susurro Danny – y tú querías, quieres, que Steve fuera tu papi – Grace niega – ¿Entonces?

\- Yo creí que Steve seria mi papá y tú mi papi – susurro la niña

\- Y yo creí que no quería que saliera con nadie – dijo su padre

\- Steve no es nadie – sus lagrimas caen – él iba a ser mi papá. Nos quería

\- Ven aquí – dijo Danny y la niña se abraza a él

El día pasó y no tuvieron noticias del comandante. Ni tampoco día siguiente, y por el contrario, este no fue a trabajar por diez días y nadie sabia de su paradero, aunque había llamado a Chin para decir que todo estaba bien.

El fin de semana subsiguiente Danny cocinaba en silencio mientras Grace hacia su tarea en su habitación. El timbre sonó y él fue a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, al instante reconoció la espalda que estaba frente a él. Su corazón latió de manera desbocado cuando Steve giro sobre su talones para encararlo con una sonrisa radiante

\- Hola Danno – dijo y este solo asintió – ¿puedo pasar?

\- No creo que… – susurro este

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Grace desde de la puerta de la sala – ¡Volviste!

\- ¡Monito! – dijo alzándola cuando la niña se lanzo a sus brazos – ¡Como te extrañe!

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – aferrada a sus cuello

\- Es una historia larga – dijo el Marín – otro día te la cuento. Ahora necesito hablar con Danno

\- Ve a terminar la tarea – ordeno Steve

\- ¿Te volverás a ir Steve? – dijo la niña triste

\- ¿Sabes que Grace?, si, me iré y tú te vienes conmigo – dijo el hombre estirando la mano hacia el rubio – Llaves

\- ¡Es mi auto! – protesto Danno

\- Pero no lo sabes disfrutar – dijo Grace con una sonrisa picara mientras le arrebataba las llaves y se las entregaba a Steve – él si –. Steve soltó una carcajada

\- ¡Grace! – protesto Danno, pero solo jugando – te quedaras sin postre

\- ¡No! – dijo mirando alarmada a su padre y luego a Steve

\- Negociaremos – dijo este sonriendo

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Danno

\- Estas disculpado – dijo Steve saliendo con Grace – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer que no te perdonaremos tan rápido la próxima vez.

Danny solo pudo sonreír, su protesta no era real, y los tres lo sabían, solo era su manera de jugar entre ellos. El viaje hacia Manoa, un barrio de policía de clase media alta en Honolulu, estuvo plagado de risas y bromas.

\- Steve ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Manoa es un barrio algo costoso – dijo Danno algo intrigado

\- ¿Papi por qué no le dices amor a papá si lo quieres? – pregunto Grace con autentica curiosidad por lo que Steve sonrió maliciosamente y levanto las cejas ante el fuerte sonrojo de Danny.

\- Vamos, dilo – animo Steve con una amplia sonrisa – sabemos que te mueres por hacerlo

\- Cállate animal – dijo el rubio y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la movilidad

\- Y eso fue Danno diciendo… – dijo Steve

\- "…Cállate mi amor" – completo Grace sonriendo

Ambos se bajaron de prisa cuando escucharon que el rubio los llamaba con un regaño. Steve había estacionado el auto frente a una casa de dos plantas, pero nada ostentosa, de ladrillo visto. Tenia un jardín que estaba delimitado por una pequeña cerca de arbustos en la cual destacaba una pequeña puerta blanca justo al medio. La puerta principal se abrió y por ella salió una mujer alta que saludo inmediatamente a Steve con un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su brazo de una manera que no les gusto para nada ni a Danny ni a Grace.

\- Steve – dijo de manera coqueta mientras le acariciaba el brazo – por un momento creí que me habías dejado plantada

\- Como crees Vanessa – dijo este sonriendo – yo nunca te harías eso

\- ¿Comandante me podría explicar que hacemos aquí? – dijo Danny en un tono bastante frio que sorprendió a la mujer

\- Danny te presento a Vanessa Taylor, ella es de bienes y raíces – dijo señalándola

\- Ay que frio Steve – dijo ella sonriendo – soy una amiga muy cercana

\- Dejémoslo en amiga – dijo Steve alejándose de la mujer – Vanessa déjame presentarte a mi familia

\- ¿Tu familia? – dijo la mujer sorprendida

\- Él es mi compañero, en todos los sentidos de la palabra – dijo Steve sonriendo – Danny Williams – este sonrió con superioridad – y nuestra hija, Grace

\- Hola – dijo la niña con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Vanessa con un asentimiento de cabeza –, no sabia que tenias familia

\- No creí necesaria la aclaración después de cuanto te hable de ellos – dijo Steve con un tono algo burlón

\- Bueno, si hablabas de ellos, pero… yo creí… - dijo Vanesa media perdida en la conversación

\- Bueno a lo que vinimos ¿Podrías mostrarle a mi hija la parte de arriba por favor? – dijo Steve – la tercera puerta a la derecha es la tuya, monito. Ve

\- Si papá – dijo la niña y corrió escaleras arriba seguida de una, visiblemente, menos entusiasta, Vanessa

\- ¿Me podrías explicar que pasa aquí? – dijo Danny encarando a su compañero

\- Se que perdiste el departamento – dijo el comandante – y me lo ocultaste

\- ¿Cómo…? – susurro Danny

\- Mira se que tengo que explicar mi desaparición – dijo Steve abrazándolo – pero tuve una razón de peso. Te lo explicare todo luego. Ahora concentremos en "nuestra" nueva casa ¿si?

\- Te amo – susurro Danny

De la mano recorrieron la casa, mientras una ya nada entusiasta Vanessa le enumeraba las ventajas del lugar. Una hora después Steve y Danny firmaban el contrato de compra.

Luego fueron a tomar un helado mientras Steve les contaba que esos días había viajado a Japón tras una pista del asesinato de su padre, pero que desgraciadamente no había encontrado nada. Danny intento mostrarse molesto por no haber sido participe del hecho pero poco le duró, ya que tanto Grace como Steve se confabularon par que su mal humor pasara. Al caer la tarde fueron al puesto de Kamekona, donde se encontraron con sus otros amigos. Entre risas y bromas les comunicaron su decisión de formalizar su relación, cosa que todos apoyaron diciendo que ya era hora de asumir públicamente algo que todos sabían desde siempre.

El siguiente fin de semana, y con la ayuda tanto de Chin, como de Kono, se mudaron a su nueva casa, donde con suerte pasarían el resto de sus vidas


End file.
